On The Edge
by Gogo Starship
Summary: Jesse, true to his word, opens his dance studio for show choirs. As he works closely with Rachel, how long will it take for things to turn away from merely 'professional?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this sucks, I just wanted to be the first one to write this- I figured someone else would want to write it. And I was like, NO! I must be first! So enjoy :)**

Jesse stood outside of the moderate grey building, anxiety coursing through his veins. He was excited to start his business, but a little upset his parents demanded it be in Ohio and 'close to them' (he scoffed internally- it wasn't like they were ever home). However, as they had funded the excursion, he really had no choice in the matter. Akron it was.

That didn't mean he wasn't excited. His parents had raved about how nice the building was, and that opening it now- in that 'recession' thing- was actually an okay idea, as a lot of the other dance studios had shut down, and due to that, dance studios were in higher demand. Jesse had to shake his head at that. He did not understand business. That might have made opening the studio hard, but it wasn't that bad- he understood dancing well enough, and how hard could it be? Contact some show choirs and pay the bills- simple.

As the real-estate agent unlocked the building, Jesse waited in silent anticipation. Finally, with a loud click, the door swung open and revealed Jesse's new work place.

The first room one entered was the lobby. The front door had been solid oak (really, businesses should always have glass doors- he would have to call someone to work on that) so Jesse hadn't been able to see it before it was open. It was very eighties, with thick, navy carpet covered in multi-colored splotch designs, and the mustard-colored couched were hideous. The only thing he would keep was the large reception desk protruding from the wall- it was grey and very neutral, and it was a perfect half-circle. The walls were pleasant; a clean, creamy white. It was nice. Judging by the thick frosting of dust, it hadn't been owned in quite some time. It was a huge shock to him— the place was nice, and in a nice, populated area. How could someone not have snatched it up before him?

He swept his finger across the smooth table-top of the reception counter, grimacing as a thick cloud of dust stuck to his fingertip. He shook it off and smirked at the realtor. "It's perfect."

The realtor, a cheery, middle-age blond woman with a thick southern accent, smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Here are the keys, Mr. St. James, and if you have any questions whatsoever, just let me know!" She handed him the keys, gave his hand a firm shake, and retreated out the door quickly.

Jesse gave the room one more long, calculating look before he jogged down the hall, smiling at the three doorways, lacking actual doors, that led to the different rooms. One was large, with one wall made completely of glass, with a wonderful view of the city bustling around them. He knew it would be the popular one of the three. The floor was smooth and wooden, and although it could use a good mopping, it was perfect. The other three walls were bare- he would have to order mirrors. He would ask his uncle if he knew any construction companies that could help. The next room was larger than the first, but lacking the glass wall. It was just bare with wooden flooring. The final room was the smallest, not nearly big enough for teams to dance. It had carpeted floors, with fat corduroy couches and a sink. He would make it a lounge where kids could wait or get water. It would also be a great room for meetings, once he had employers. He did plan on hiring Sam, and Rachel, if she would. Maybe even Mercedes. He had had such a great time at the prom with them, before Jolly Green had started throwing punches. He had to admit, the boy was strong, if slow- Jesse had easily ducked his punch. Still, Rachel was pretty pissed, and he hated that because of MJ, she had had such a rough night. And he had been stopped from trailing kisses down her neck, but he fully planned on doing that later.

He tugged on the scarf around his neck before walking to his car and grabbing some cleaning supplies. He lugged them into the lobby and whipped out his phone.

_Bring your sponge Springstein, we've got some work to do. _

He sent it and immediately got to work, scrubbing down the reception desk with a soapy sponge. The water turned a filthy grey color, and he had to wrinkle his nose. His first order of business when he made some good money would be to hire a maid to take care of this for him. Or he could just have Sam do it. He knew if he hired Rachel she would refuse to help him with dirty work like this. Mercedes would slap him at the mere suggestion.

There was a loud banging on the door and Jesse smiled. He had worked his way to Swiffering the first dance studio, and he was eager for some help. He mopped the sweat off his brow and opened the door to see Sam on the other side, actually holding a sponge. He laughed. "I was joking about that, you know. You didn't actually have to bring a sponge."

Sam frowned. "Well, how was I supposed to know that? I couldn't exactly read any sarcasm through a text." He tossed the sponge so it landed on the ugly couches and grimaced as he looked around. "Wow, you say my bolo tie was old."

Jesse nodded, still eyeing the couches. "Don't worry, we're renovating. New carpeting and couches, and we have to put the mirrors in the dance rooms."

Sam nodded, digging his toe into the carpeting. "Yeah, I would hope so. What colors are you thinking?"

"Rachel suggested earth tones. Browns and greens and tans," he said, "I honestly don't really take interior design into consideration that often. She was very helpful, after I convinced her pink and yellow were not acceptable."

"Sounds very Rachel," Sam chuckled. "You should have asked Kurt, though. He would know more about that stuff."

"I want simple," Jesse said, and Sam nodded. He understood- Kurt liked fashionable, not simple. That much was obvious by his prom kilt.

They set to work cleaning, taking hours to scrub all of the dirt off of every surface they could reach. When it was finally up to par, Jesse collasped on one of the couches and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, at least that part's over. I am never going to let this place get that dirty again. Ever," he muttered. He was drained. Luckily, there was a flat above the studio, and he was staying there. He hadn't even thought about it until that moment, and sprung up with renewed energy. "Hey, wanna check out my flat?"

Sam pushed himself off the couch opposite him and shrugged. "Sure. Do we have to clean that, too?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, I've got that. Don't worry about it, you've worked hard enough."

"Thanks, dude," he smiled and followed Jesse up the stairs to his new home, and he was pleasantly surprised with what he found. It was large, white, and although it was dirty, it could be cleaned easily. And fully furnished, with earth tones everywhere. Obviously, two different people had decorated the studio and the apartment.

He heard Sam whistle from behind him. "Swanky," he muttered, an edge to his tone. Jesse turned around, confused, until he remembered Sam's living situation.

"Oh," he whispered. He held up his finger, signifying for Sam to stay there while he jogged down the hall and counted the bedrooms. Two, perfect.

"Hey, there's two bedrooms, so if things with your family ever get stressful, you're more than welcome to crash here for a while," he offered sympathetically. Sam brightened visibly.

"Thanks, dude. I really owe you one."

"No problem." Jesse sat down on a brown suede couch and looked around in content. He was actually doing it. He was opening the studio. Damn, he was an entrepreneur!

"So, what are you going to name it?" Sam asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. Jesse smiled.

"I was thinking On the Edge."

**So, this is the first chapter. Yaaaay! Ten reviews, as per usual. Rachel and Mercedes will be in the next chapter, and other characters will be as well. Klaine will be featured, as well as Pizes and Fuinn (bashing. Fuinn BASHING). The other glee kids will be constant, though scarce at the same time. Mostly just showing up when they're practicing. **

**Ten reviews, people! **

**Cheers! **

**Harlot**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so inspired by this idea, you guys have NO CLUE. Oh my gosh, it's like this little bubble in my stomach that's festering and making me all twitchy if I'm not writing.

**So, I didn't watch the promo for the next episode until just now…. –twitch-. HE'S TOTALLY GONNA KISS HER! But she'll do something STUPID, or FINN (ugh. I HATE HIM SO MUCH) will march in and ruin it all. Because Ryan Murphy insists on making the worst couple that makes no sense whatsoever endgame. WTF? –rant over-. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, and violets are blue. **

**I don't own Glee, and neither do YOU. **

Jesse flopped out of bed the next morning, reluctant to leave his down comforter behind just because he thought he heard a sound. He wouldn't put it past Hudson to vandalize his studio, though, so he grabbed a crowbar (that he had brought just for this occasion) and walked down to the lobby, still in his boxer. He opened the door cautiously and raised the crowbar, ready to strike. He was shocked when he saw Rachel and Mercedes, eyes wide, using a large yellow copy of Business for Dummies as a shield. His arms immediately fell to his side and he smiled, opening the door to invite them in.

"What are you doing here this early?" he asked, stifling a yawn as to not be rude. "It's only… Nine in the morning!"

He would have been more upset and insisted they had come back later, if it wasn't Rachel. He was hardly a morning person.

"Trust me, I'd much rather be in bed," Mercedes said, not even attempting to hide her yawn. She was still dressed in her usual flashy garb, but her hair was disheveled and she had large purple bags under her eyes. Jesse felt sure he didn't look much better; he hadn't had a chance to get ready. "Aren't you going to put some pants on?"

Jesse glanced down in surprise; the shock of seeing the girls, and not Frankenteen in a ski mask, had made him forget his outfit, or lack of one.

"I'll be right back, let me just get dressed." He jogged back up to his room and slid on some jeans, a sweater, and his signature scarf. He then combed his curls, gave himself a wink in the mirror, and went back to join the girls. When he didn't find them in the lobby, he immediately started looking, and finally found them in the lounge. Mercedes was sitting on the couch, texting, and Rachel was staring into the brand new, completely empty refrigerator, with a frown on her face. "You should really go shopping, if you're going to have a fridge."

"He has a water cooler," Mercedes said helpfully.

"I'll go grocery shopping later this week," he said, waving his hand slightly. He didn't plan on getting much- maybe some fresh fruit, maybe some PB&J fixings.

"What are you going to eat until then?" Rachel asked, still frowning. Jesse shrugged.

"Fast food places sell salads."

Rachel gasped dramatically. "Absolutely not, Jesse St. James. You are going grocery shopping, and you are going now!"

"I didn't sign up for grocery shopping," Mercedes protested. "Just let him get fast food. Wendy's has tater tots. That's enough to live off of in my book."

"Jesse's line of work is performing, Mercedes, he owns a dance studio," Rachel started, and Jesse smirked a little in pride- hell yeah, he was a performer. "He can't let himself eat such things. A dancer's body is a temple. Why do you think I'm a vegan?"

"Because it's easier to eat kosher that way?" Jesse said with a smirk. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I told you that in confidence," she pouted.

"How was I supposed to know that? It's so basic!" he laughed.

"Body is a temple?" Mercedes snorted, "More like you're too lazy to do anything else."

"See why it was confidential?" Rachel demanded. She hit him in the arm with Business for Dummies, and Jesse snatched it from her hands, giving the cover a hard glare.

"Rachel, I am so offended I can spit. I am too smart to be classified as a dummy," he said, tossing the book on the counter. "Like you said at prom, I'm smart. UCLA made a dire mistake, not having an Asian go to my classes."

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked.

"Carmel has Asian kids go to all the glee club kids' classes so they can focus on Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel explained, her voice slightly bitter. "Utterly deplorable and racist, in my opinion."

"Hey, I got a full ride to UCLA," Jesse pointed out defensively.

"Yeah, and you didn't even go to class!" she laughed. He let the subject drop and tugged on his scarf, as per his usual habit.

"You messed it up," she pointed out, adjusting the scarf so it fell perfectly around his neck. She then dropped her hands and blushed slightly. "We should go shopping."

Jesse and Mercedes sighed in annoyance, but followed her nonetheless. She immediately went to Jesse's car and sat in the driver's seat, much to his amusement.

"Nice try, Rachel, I'm driving," he smirked. "Sorry, my car, my rules."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm driving."

"No you aren't," he retorted, wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist and slinging her over his shoulder. Then, as he couldn't resist (just like on prom night, when he had trailed kisses along her neck), he slapped her gently on the backside. To his complete and utter surprise (and just like at prom), she laughed. He set her down in the back seat, as Mercedes had taken shotgun immediately.

"You're too short to sit in the front anyway," he teased, patting her gently on the head. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

When they made it to the grocery store, Rachel immediately went to work, stocking Jesse's cart with healthy organic food. Every time he so much as touched a bag of chips or candy, she would slap his hand and shake her head at him. After about the sixth time, he sighed and dodged her, throwing a bag of Goldfish into the basket.

"Rachel, I am allowed to choose what I eat. I will not be forcing you to eat it. Now, to the meat!" he said, commandeering the basket and sprinting to the back of the store. Mercedes laughed, but didn't run with him. Rachel gasped and chased him, but even with the cart, he was too fast. He made it and immediately started picking out the best stuff he could find; hamburger, lean turkey, breaded chicken patties, and even three steaks (to celebrate on opening day with Mercedes, Sam, and Rachel- she could have a salad, or some pasta).

Rachel just watched and shook her head sadly. "Really Jesse, do you have to get breaded chicken? It's bad for you."

"Rachel, I'll be fine. I'll be dancing nonstop. How am I supposed to make it if I'm living off almost no protein?"

She was quiet after that, a true miracle in Jesse's eyes. He did find, however, he rather missed the sound of her voice when she wasn't talking.

They finally made it back to the studio and Rachel walked up to Jesse's apartment, a broad smile on her face. "It's very nice! You followed my advice on the earth tones?"

"No, it came like this. Though I do plan on using your idea downstairs. That carpet is tacky," he complained.

"It is," she agreed, setting toward the small kitchen. She immediately started looking for something, and after giving a huff of defeat, settled on a small pot. "I'm making tea," she announced, and Jesse smiled as she acted so at home. "Does anyone else want some? It's mango!"

"No thanks," Mercedes called, sitting on the couch. "Did you buy any hot chocolate?"

Jesse nodded, a sly smile on his lips. "I snuck it when she wasn't looking," he whispered. "I know I stood up and bought what I wanted, but I think she would throw a tantrum if she saw that." He pointed to behind the couch, where he had hidden the bag the second her walked through the door.

"I'll make some when she's done," she laughed.

"Use one of the Styrofoam travel cups," he advised. "That way she can't see what's inside."

Rachel set down the steaming mugs of tea and sat next to Mercedes, a wide smile on her face as she launched into a rant about planning and decorating and how much fun it would be. Jesse smiled at her the entire time.

**Chapter two already? I know, I'm awesome. I could have posted this last night, but… I decided to wait. Too soon, you know? Though two days is fine. I'm weird sometimes, even to myself x)**

**Ten reviews till the next! **

**Cheers!**

**Harlot**


End file.
